


Monster Fucker October

by SmileDarlin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Babbling, Beach Sex, Begging, Betaed, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Communication, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Desperation, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dry Humping, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Florists, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Girls Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Horns, Human/Monster Romance, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In Public, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Kinktober 2019, Kinky, Kissing, Knotting, Language of Flowers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, MONSTER FUCKER, Masochism, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster/Human Relationship, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mythology - Freeform, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, No Aftercare, Non-Human Genitalia, Nonverbal Communication, Nonverbal Reader, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Obedience, One Night Stands, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Orcs, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Pillow Talk, Portals, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Punishment, Riding, Romantic Fluff, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Roughness, Running Away, Running Away Together, Rutting, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Games, Sex Pollen, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Spreader Bars, Strength, Strength Kink, Subspace, Summoning, Talking, Teasing, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Thumb-sucking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Werewolf Sex, Wingfic, Work In Progress, Workplace Sex, buff girl, monster fucking, petnames, pussy eating, soft werewolf boyfriend, summon a gf, the reader is into it but theres never explicit verbal consent, the reader is real horny for getting bitten, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: It's October, the time of monsters and sexy costumes so i decided to write a few monster fucker fics.Spoiler alert: I'm still going to be writing this after October.Important note- requests are closed for now but I'll reopen them once I've worked through the ones I have.





	1. Female Reader/Male Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bondage, dubcon and oral sex.

You tugged against the rope tied around your wrists and ankles again but that only served to make it grate your skin more. You grit your teeth as your eyes flicked around the woods. The darkness enveloped it like a wall and the only light was the full moon beaming through the trees. The wind howled through the trees and made you shudder as it easily penetrated through your thin nightdress. You desperately tried to stay quiet, hoping you could avoid being found that way.

You didn't want to die but that's exactly what the town- your own family -had put you out here for. A sacrifice to the beast in the woods so it stops killing sheep and destroying things. Stop things escalating.

You were snapped out of your thoughts as heavy footsteps crushed sticks underneath them. They crunched like bones as two eyes came into view in the pitch black. A ragged sob that tore from your chest but it was silenced as your breath choked in your throat. You thrashed against your restraints as it approached you on all fours.

It was like a wolf but mangled and distorted, body twisted to vaguely resemble a person. Its long snout sniffed around your legs before it rose onto its hind legs to sniff your face. Its claws dug into the tree you were tied to, leaving deep marks, to support itself. It towered over you and was so large it took up your whole field of vision.

You flinched away from the beast, expecting the sharp teeth to rip your throat, as tears streamed down your face. It moved its snout down, right into your throat... but you never felt the sting of a bite.

It was nuzzling into your neck before it moved its head to wipe your tears away in its fur. You let out a breath you hadn't realised you'd been holding as the beast seemed almost caring. You turned your head, slowly opening both eyes again, and stared into its. There was a glint of intelligence in them and it barked softly as you started to calm down. It was almost like it was happy. It was cute.

Then suddenly it dropped back onto all fours, bearing its teeth and you tensed, thinking you might have upset it. However, you just felt your legs being released from their restraints. You felt its breath on your legs so you looked down to see the wolf's curious eyes inspecting you. It got higher and higher until it's snout disappeared under your nightdress.

Your cheeks shouldn't have been getting hot and you certainly shouldn't feel the telltale aching of arousal but here you were. You could have closed your legs but you wanted to see what the wolf would do, swallowing thickly.

You shudder as its hot breath skated over your slit, anticipation building in your gut. You gasped as you felt it's tongue lap at your clit experimentally. Its slightly rougher than a human's tongue but it feels amazing. The wolf growled and lapped at your clit with abandon now. You moaned quietly and your hips bucked into its tongue. It growled softly again -a warning this time- before taking your thighs in its claws, digging them in just a little so the sharp pain-pleasure feeling shot through you.

As it kept going it seemed to learn quickly, licking around your clit in circular motions. It stopped and you whined until you felt it lick a long stripe up your cunt. It was collecting the slick dripping from your hole. It obviously liked it as you felt it's tongue push into your hole. You tugged at your restraints, wanting to pull your dress up and see the filthy things it was doing to you or maybe hold its head in place and grind onto its tongue. 

The wolf pressed it's tongue deep inside you, deeper than any man could ever reach, and moved it around inside you. It caressed your walls, making them squeeze around its tongue. You threw your head back as it rubbed something inside you that felt so good. You moaned loudly, thighs shaking as you felt yourself cum on his tongue. It worked you through it and pulled out once you were done.

The wolf stood up against, growling softly as it rubbed what you could only assume was a cock against your soaked cunt. It ripped your dress open so it could lap at your nipples. You whined softly and arched into its tongue. You looked down at its, or maybe his, cock and moaned softly. It was big and looked a little like a humans cock but it came to almost a point and had a knot slowly growing at the base. 

The wolf lined his cock up with your hole, pushing in slowly. The stretch was significant, you'd never had something so big inside you, so you had to focus on your breathing to relax. Whenever it was too much the wolf stopped to give you some time. 

Eventually, he bottomed out inside you, growling low in his throat as he struggled to keep his hips still. You nodded when you were ready. You wanted -needed- him to move as just having him stretching out your sensitive hole was making you pant.

The wolf showed some restraint at first, thrusting slowly and making you whimper and whine at the pleasure of being oversensitive but after a few thrusts, he started speeding up. He thrust harder and faster and deeper until he was pounding you into the tree, panting as he fucked you. You shuddered again but this time it was because of the wet sounds that filled the clearing. Your sounds were stuck in your throat as he knocked the breath out of you with the punishing pace but your thighs shook from the feeling. You screamed in pleasure as he brushed against your sweet spot. Your hands scratched at the tree, leaving small indents.

Soon enough you could feel the knot catching your rim. It was thick and you wanted it inside you, desperately. You wrapped your legs around the wolf's waist and pulled him deeper into you. He got the message and growled. He thrust into you a few more times before pushing the knot all the way in. The stretch hurt for a moment before you felt completely full. Satisfied.

The wolf howled into the sky as you felt thick cum being pumped into you, coating your walls. You almost felt overstuffed with all his cum inside you. You cried out again as you came hard: body shaking, back arched and your voice giving out halfway through your scream.

The air is silent except for the pants as you catch your breath. You sigh, satisfied and tired. You whine when you realise you're locked into place as the overstimulation doesn't feel good anymore. The wolf nuzzled into your neck to reassure you and bit through the rope around your wrists. He carefully sat down so you'd both be comfortable until his knot deflated enough to pull out.

You yawned as you got comfortable, burying your face into his fur. The wind still howled but your wolf kept you warm, wrapping his arms around you. It was impossible to keep your eyes open and you dozed off.

The wolf stayed awake wanting to make sure you'd be safe. Soon enough his knot had deflated. He nuzzled you awake before gently pulling out of you. You whined softly as his cum poured out of you, dripping down your thighs. He leaned his muzzle down between your legs and licked the cum off. Your thighs shook softly as his tongue caressed them. He smiled as he cleaned you up, feeling protected.

Voices disrupt the moment and the wolf tenses, ears turning in the direction of the sound. He stood, setting you down on the ground, before starting to move away from where the lights were. He growled lowly at it. His legs twitched like he was fighting his fight or flight instinct but he met your eyes with an extended paw.

An offer. Come with him or stay with the town that left you to die.

You didn't even have to think before holding your dress together and taking his hand. He pulled you up into his back and retreated into the dark on all fours. You gripped his fur and held on for the ride, leaving nothing but rope behind at that tree.


	2. Gender Neutral reader/Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what kind of monster fucker would I be if I didn't write the most iconic kind of monster fucking?
> 
> Warnings: Dubcon, no aftercare and bondage.

Your footsteps echoed through the deathly quiet ship, bouncing off the metal walls. The heavy boots of your suit make the noise louder and dusty footprints stalk you. You wonder for a moment how this planet became such a dust bowl as you hear the wind howl outside the safety of the crashed ship.

You sighed heavily into the darkness of the ship, your helmet making it sound muffled, but kept pressing on. You had a mission. You tapped the light on your helmet to turn it on and venture into the depths of the ship's hull.

The hull had the most damage, cracked like a skull with cables sparking and jolting erratically. You grimace as the sparks skate over the floor towards you and keep walking quickly. The ship doesn't feel so safe anymore. You think you hear metal creaking but it's so quiet you can't tell. 

You looked behind you, not sure what you were expecting to see but not seeing anything. Your skin crawled as you feel like something is watching you. You scan the area as you said from the feeling. As you turned around only to feel something behind you. 

You're panicking now and you twist around quickly, struggling to unclip the standard issue gun from your belt. You tripped as something tugged on your ankle hard before you can pull it out. Your arms flailed out to catch you but you never hit the floor, instead, you're tangled up in something stringy and wet. Or somethings.

You gasped as you watched the writing mess of countless tentacles twist around your waist. It held your arms behind your back and gripped both of your thighs so your legs were spread wide. You struggled against the alien but it held strong. You shuddered as you realised the creature was much stronger than you.

The tentacles caressed over your body, finding your nipples through your suit. It rubbed them and you tried not to groan, even if you squirmed and pressed into the touch. You could feel the warmth of arousal building in your stomach despite the situation.

A tentacle came up to your mouth and unclipped your helmet. You gasp as it's thrown to the side but relax when you realise you can breathe. It was poised like it was ready to strike. You opened your mouth slowly, not sure what you were allowing it to do. The second you did the tentacle pressed into your mouth, thrusting deep into it. You let your jaw go slack and you moaned around it. You're caught off guard when the tentacle shoots something into your mouth.

You were confused for a few moments before the sparks of arousal in your stomach burst into flames. You whined, bucking your hips wildly as you searched for some kind of friction.

The tentacles moved with vigour now that you were desperate. Two came down between your spread legs and ripped your suit with ease. You whined at the display of strength before the tentacle began circling the rim of your hole. You pressed down onto the tentacle, silently begging, so it pressed into you. 

It was a strange feeling, it was wet and almost smooth. It was thin but the more it pushed into you the wider it got. You moaned loudly as it stretched you out. Your hips pressed down onto the tentacle as you try to get more and more of it into you to sate the heat in your stomach.

The tentacle pressed into you as deep as it can go before it started thrusting into you hard. The stretch felt amazing. You arched your back as the tentacle pounded you. You tried to angle your hips so it'd hit your sweet spot and whined when the tentacles stopped you.

They flipped you around so your ass was in the air and your face was pointed towards the mass of tentacles underneath you. The tentacles didn't waste any time starting to fuck you again, this time changing the angle until it pressed against the spot that made you see stars.

Your moan is cut off as a tentacle worked its way into your mouth. Your sounds were muffled as the tentacle slid in and out of your mouth. You hollowed your cheeks to give the tentacle more suction. 

You're so distracted by the tentacle in your mouth and didn't notice the second tentacle working its way into your already filled hole. You gasped but it devolved into a moan.

The tentacle inside you stilled as the second one started to push into you. The stretch was intense, your breath choking in your throat. The tentacle slid all the way in but didn't move just yet, giving you a moment to get used to the stretch.

Two more tentacles came up to your chest and rubbed your nipples through your suit again. You arched into the touch, jostling the tentacles inside you, and let out a breathy moan. Your nipples hardened under the touch and the tentacles ripped your suit again to get better access. A new kind of tentacle attached itself to your nipples and it felt like someone's mouth on them, sucking and circling your nipples.

As it was doing that one of the tentacles started thrusting again, slowly at first but speeding up steadily. You moaned as the fire in your stomach burned hotter. You're so close, so so close.

The second tentacle started thrusting to and your thighs shook. The feeling of them both moving inside you and the suction on your nipples made you moan and whine. You needed something to tip you over the edge and as the tentacles pulsed you had the feeling you'd get it.

The tentacle in your mouth came first, pulling out to paint your face with its cum. It wasn't long before you felt the other two inside you cumming, filling you up and then some so the cum dripped down your thighs even while the tentacles were still inside you.

The feeling made you come undone, the heat in your stomach exploding out so your whole body felt warm. You curled your toes and shook softly as the feeling enveloped you.

You panted as the tentacles pulled out of you and untangled from your body, seemingly uninterested now they'd cum. They laid you on the floor carefully and clipped your helmet on before disappearing into the dark where they'd come from. You laid there, tired and full, calling for your team before falling asleep


	3. Male Reader/Male Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for nearly 3000 hits! This is such a crazy amount for me. I really enjoyed this chapter and I might write a second part if people want it.
> 
> Warnings: Blood and kinda dubcon.

You hummed as you wandered down the darkened streets. The silence hummed back in the way it did when everything was quiet. The moon was taking refuge behind the clouds, maybe it was as scared of vampires as the rest of the town was.

You weren't scared. You wanted to find one. 

You huffed as you still haven't seen any trace of one. You took a breath to sate the frustration and ducked into a side alley, assuming the lampposts and the light they shed was putting vampires off. You hoped so at least. The last thing you want is this vampire rumours to be false.

You listened to the methodical echoing of your footsteps even if they quickly became nothing but a baseline to your thoughts. Suddenly you were thrust out of your thoughts as someone grabbed your shoulder and slammed you into the wall. You gasped loudly before the person covered your mouth.

The hand was cold, like a corpse, and you smirked into the stranger's palm as his face came into view. You stared back into hazel eyes that were tinged with red and sharp teeth they were bared. You shuddered at the sight of the teeth and stretched your neck out to entice the vampire. You knew what he wanted.

He was caught off guard by your enthusiasm, pausing for just a moment, but he was too hungry to give it much thought. He bit down into your offered neck and shuddered softly as he started to drink. He groaned softly as he'd never had blood quite as sweet as yours.

You gasped breathily as the bite stung for a moment before something dulled the pain to the prefect level. The pain sparked down your spine, making you arch your back. You felt a little light-headed as the blood not going to the vampire was heading right to your cock. You moaned weakly as you grasped the vampire's waist. Your legs shake as they struggle to keep yourself upright and you have to lean against the wall.

The vampire's tunnel vision faded as his hunger was sated and his brow creased at your reaction. It wasn't exactly what he expected. He pulled back to look at you, eyes studying you in the dark, and took his hand off your mouth. If he were still alive, his heart may have sped up.

"Mmm noo. Mmm want more, mm please" You whined in protest as he pulled away, the pleasure of having him drinking from you was so much more intense than anything you'd felt before. Your hips canted desperately you searched for any kind of friction.

The vampire found himself fixated, shuddering softly at the way you begged. He tentatively pressed his thigh between your legs where you were obviously tenting your pants. You didn't waste any time in humping against the offered thigh. 

"Mmm yesyesyesyes please, mmm so good" you begged incoherently. You don't understand why it feels so good but it felt better than anything else you'd experienced like every nerve in your body was lit up.

The vampire swallowed as he watched you, feeling a different kind of hunger building. If he could blush he might be. He growled softly and licked the bite experimentally.

You cried out and grasped the vampire's hair so you could press his face into your neck more. You rut your hips into his thigh as you can feel the heat building quickly but you whined pathetically as you couldn't cum.

The vampire groaned softly and his hips bucked as you force his head down. He made the most of it and licked the puncture holes and sucked again but this time to draw more sounds from you.

When he hears your whine he pulled back from you, easily dislodging your hand from his hair. He stepped back so his thigh wasn't between your legs. You hips jerked, searching for friction again.

"Noo mmm please, so close, mm pleaseplease wanna cum" You whimpered, opening your eyes despite not remembering you closed them. You watched the vampire drop to his knees and moaned, the view alone makes your cock twitch.

The vampire doesn't bother undoing your trousers, ripping them instead so he could pull your cock out. It's been centuries since he'd done this and the yearning ignited quickly. 

You watched as the vampire fixated on your cock, whimpering loudly as precum pearled on the tip. He couldn't help himself but lick it off and moan under his breath. He had so little of his sense of taste left but that was still something heady.

You moaned at the teasing touch, growling softly as you're too wound up for teasing. You grabbed the vampires hair and guided his mouth to your cock. You shoved your cock passed compliant lips, not thinking about the consequences. His jaw went slack immediately as he groaned at the rough treatment. He looked up at you with lidded eyes.

You cried out as both hands tugged his head into your thrusts. His mouth is warm and soft like velvet and he doesn't choke as you shove your cock down his throat. Instead, he whined and whimpered as his throat and tongue worked your cock. His hips bucked as he felt your cock going all the way to the back of his throat.

You're caught off guard by your orgasm, so overwhelmed by the feeling. You choked on your cry of pleasure and tugged on his hair hard. The vampire moaned loudly as the salty cum he'd been yearning for coated his mouth.

Your legs shook and collapsed underneath you at the strength of your orgasm. You're caught from falling flat on your face by the vampire. You saw him wipe his mouth before you the exhaustion hit you all at once and you drift to sleep.

You woke up as the sun streamed through your curtain, groaning and rolling over. It took you a few moments to remember what happened last night and wondered if it was real. You rubbed your neck and it caught the bandage holding the bite closed.


	4. Gender neutral reader/Sharkman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so confident about this one but I hope you enjoy anyway. plus thank you for 4000+ hits and if you want to see a certain kink or monster leave me a comment and i might b able to write it.
> 
> Warnings:ABO themes (rut specifically)

You hummed as you sat by the shallow water in a small concealed cove, the sound echoing like there were hundreds of you. You picked at the algae on the rocks until you heard splashing. 

You looked up, beaming as you watched the fin of a shark gliding through the water. As it got closer a face appeared for under the water. You smiled as your merman came into view and he smiled back as well as he could with his shark teeth. 

However, he stopped before he reached the shallow water and come sit with you like always. You tilted your head to the side, questioning. He flushed, though you couldn't help but notice how his cheeks are already red and rubbed the back of his neck with a webbed hand.

"What? nothings-nothings wrong" He stuttered, meeting your eyes before hurriedly looking away. You raised your eyebrows at him and patted the sand beside you. If everything was fine he'd sit beside you like always.

His mouth flapped open and closed like a fish and he covered his face. He couldn't ever lie to you. He groaned softly before speaking.

"Fine, I'm…I'm in rut" He murmured, voice getting quieter closer to the end of the sentence. He moved into the shallows but didn't join you yet. 

You frowned as he seemed embarrassed. You moved his hands away from his face and cupped it with your own. He smiled at him to reassure him. You pressed his forehead against yours and the message was clear.

'It's alright'

He nodded and dragged himself up onto the beach. His shark tail is left in the water, still moving in the gentle current. He was holding his breath like he was still expecting rejection. His cocks came into view as he "sat". They were thin but long and the skin was velvety smooth. Most importantly they were hard and leaking.

You tried not to stare but you hadn't been intimate with him before but you definitely wanted to. You flushed, the colour going all the way to your ears. He wasn't looking at you, too embarrassed.

"But-but you don't have to do anything if you don't want" he reassured, stuttering still. You smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Slowly you laid down in the sand so your mouth was level with the cocks. He flushed more and covered his face.

"Sweetheart-" he started talking but cut himself off with a groan as you pressed a kiss to the tip of both cocks, smiling up at your boyfriend to reassure him. You swirled your tongue around the tip of one cock. 

It had barely even begun and he was alright panting. You take just the head of one cock into your mouth, lips stretching around it. It was thicker than you thought it would be. He is entranced by the image of your mouth on his cock and carefully combed his hand through your head. 

You hummed around the head of his cock, making his hips jerk softly. You smirked, enjoying how reactive he was before starting to bob.

"Oh-oh! Sweetheart! Oh, Neptune! Yes please, it feels so good" He babbled, already getting incoherent. You hummed out of amusement, assuming he must be more sensitive because of his rut. 

You slowly took more of his cock into his mouth, until you had most of it in and you wrapped your hand around what you couldn't put in your mouth. Your lover is holding himself up on one arm that is shaking hard, head thrown back.

"Oh Neptune, your so good at this darling. Oh-oh please don't stop!" He begged the hand in your hair tightened. His reactions made your cheeks flush a deeper red and sparked arousal to curl in your stomach, slowly getting bigger and harder to ignore.

You moved your hand out of the way and deepthroated him in one smooth motion. He gasped raggedly and his arm gave out. He fell to the sand with a soft thump but he was too far gone to care.

He babbled a string of words in his mother tongue. You could taste salty precum leaking into your mouth and his other cock twitching against your cheek. You felt your skin cooling down in places and you knew your cheek was smeared in precum.

He seemed close as his hips tail tensed so he wouldn't thrust. You swallowed thickly with his cock at the back of your throat. You wanted him to cum, you wanted to taste it. 

You bobbed your head so he was still deep but you could breathe and wrapped your hand around his other cock. It felt strange jacking him off as the back of your hand would brush against your cheek sometimes but it was worth it to see him shake apart.

He babbled urgently and you guess he's about to cum. You hummed gently around him and he was gone. 

His back arched and he tried to hold onto the sand for dear life. His hips thrust into your mouth as he fills your mouth with cum. His other cock twitched in your hand, covering it and your hand in cum too. You moaned at the taste of his cum, loving it.

You pulled off as he started to get his breath back and you're panting softly, you swallowed the mouthful of cum you had before licking the cum off your hand. You couldn't get enough of it.

"Oh sweetie I'm...I'm sorry, I-I got so lost in that. I didn't mean to cum without telling you" he apologized, still laying in the sand. You chuckled and laid beside him, pressing a kiss to his chest so he knows it's alright.

He noticed you still hand cum on your cheek and wiped it off with his thumb but before he could wipe it in the sand you caught the thumb in your mouth and sucked it off.

He groaned loudly at the sight and pressed his face into his shoulder as his face flushed again. You smirked and looked down to see he was already getting hard again.

"I'm-I'm sorry, rut is... it's a lot. Sometimes I have to cum ten times a day to sate it. If-if you don't- oh Neptune sweetheart!" He moaned, his rambling interrupted as you straddled him, grinding your hips back into him. You wanted this, you were still hot and bothered.

"Ah well, I suppose we'll be having a lot of fun today" He smiled between moaning as you found a steady pace grinding. You smirked and nodded as his hands came to rest on your waist.


	5. Female Reader/Female Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll guys. I finally wrote a WLW fic and I'm surprised by gay ass hasn't written one sooner. This book is getting so many hits and I can't thank you all enough.
> 
> Warnings: Dom/Sub undertones and blood.

You'd checked and checked the summoning circle but here you were checking it again. It had to be perfect or you'd miss your chance and have to wait until the next blood moon. You really didn't want to do that.

You took a deep breath and nodded to yourself. You grimaced softly as you cut your palm and squeezed some blood onto the circle. You chanted words you didn't truly understand but spoke perfectly after compulsively practising.

As the last word left your mouth the air went still and deathly quiet. You held your breath, the tight feeling in your chest grounding you as you waited. A few seconds passed and you scrambled around the circle, assuming you must have done something wrong.

You worried your lip and turned to your spellbook, flicking through the pages desperately. Then energy crackled behind you and up your spine. You beamed, you did do it right.

You whipped around, laughing as a clawed hand emerged from the circle. The circle shone a red light onto her as the demon emerged. You were completely entranced by her as she crawled out, muscular arms working to drag her bulky frame.

The circle closed behind her as she stood to her full height, easily 7 feet tall. Her black hair tumbled down her back like a waterfall and contrasted against her red skin. Your eyes travelled down her nude body, trying not to stare at her tits or the neatly groomed patch of hair above her pussy.

She wasn't exactly what you were expecting but you definitely weren't complaining. Your cheeks had been set ablaze from the sight. You licked your lips as your pussy started getting wet. You could push your plans back a bit for some fun.

"What a cute little thing, well I'm at your service ma'am" She purred, crouching down to your level. She was connected to you, she knew how you felt, so she could easily tell you were aroused and smirked. She had an idea what her first job would be.

You shuddered at the way she purred and you couldn't rip your ceremonial robes off quicker. You stood there, everything bared to her and swallowed thickly. She purred again, moving so she was on all fours and crowded you against your table. 

You shoved the heavy book to the side and sat on the table, legs spread wide. You grabbed one of her big spiralling horns, the wound on your hand stinging as you did, and pulled her face between your legs. It makes you feel powerful, having control over a demon like this even if you know she could easily crush you.

"Mm well then... eat me out" You ordered, swallowing with anticipation mid-sentence. She chuckled softly at your faux control before licking a long strip up your pussy.

"Mm of course ma'am" She purred, licking her lips. She liked how you tasted as sweet as sin from all the lust you felt. She nudged your thighs apart more with her horns before holding them in place with firm hands. 

You gasped as she gave your clit a few small licks with her wide tongue. Her tongue felt like heaven, big and warm and more textured than a human's. Plus she knew what she was doing, alternating from small circular motions and sucking on your clit.

You moaned at the feeling, pleasure buzzing up and down your spine and making your brain feel like it was full of cotton candy. Your breathing had devolved into panting. 

You let out a small gasp as you're suddenly put into a new position. She wrapped her arms around your thighs and slung one over her shoulder so she could tip you back and get a better angle.

You let yourself fall back, cushioned by the thick pages of another spellbook. You teased as she licked you like before but the angle was so much better now, making your body light up. You grabbed both her horns so she couldn't move and ground her hips onto her tongue.

"Ah- yes stay right there!" you ordered, voice high and needy. She hummed and let one arm fall away from your thigh. You kept grinding, thighs squeezing around her head as you felt yourself getting dangerously close. 

You looked down into her eyes, they are glassy and more importantly hungry. You shuddered violently and started rutting onto her tongue faster. The heat in your stomach was building quickly and you were coating her face in slick.

"Ah, you-you better be ready I'm-I'm going to-ah!" You can't finish warning her because you're caught off guard by your orgasm. You let out a choked moan as your hold body tenses: toes curling, back-arching, thighs squeezing tight.

You felt like you're floating, head too far in the clouds to notice much. You let go of her horns, noticing the wound on your hand had been healed vaguely. You heard your panting breath and slowly you realised you're not the only one panting. 

You unclenched your thighs from around her head and scooted back so you could see what she was doing. She was thrusting two thick fingers into herself and groaning softly. She growled when you moved away and dragged you back towards her until you were sitting in her lap.

"Stay" she murmured, gripping you tightly. She nuzzled her face into your neck as she desperately rutted into her fingers. She whined loudly into your neck. You didn't even mind that she was rubbing slick on your skin.

"Mm, babe let me help" You purred, moving your hand down to her clit and rubbing circles. Your fingers were smaller than hers. You swallowed thickly as she cried out in pleasure. She rocked desperately into your fingers.

"Yesyesyes please ma'am, ma'am" she babbled, gripping you tighter. She rubbed her face into your neck more as you sped up your fingers. 

"So good babe, I bet you're close, cum for me baby" you ordered. She moaned into your neck and bit down as her whole body shook. He moaned at the bite and smiled as she clawed at your back. 

Slowly she came back down she slowly stopped panting. She hummed softly, shoulders slumping. You smiled at her and cupped her cheek.

"Mm good girl, so beautiful" you muttered softly. She pressed into the touch, pressing a kiss into your small palm. She pulled her fingers out of herself and you caught her hand. You licked the wetness off her fingers and her face flushed a deeper red.

"Mm bed now. You need sleep" she murmured, pretending like she wasn't tired too. You laughed before she picked you up bridal style. You gasped gently and wrapped your arms around her neck. You weren't used to being so high up and chuckled softly at how her legs still shook softly.

She shot you a look and you smiled to stop your laughter. She walked to your bedroom, getting there with a little trial and error. She wasn't going to admit she didn't know where she was going. 

When you got there, your bed groaned in protest when you laid there. She was too big for your bed so she curled around you like a cat. You pressed a kiss to her nose before letting yourself drift off to sleep.


	6. Female Reader/Female Spellcaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk if spellcasters count as part of monsterfucking but I had an idea and I wanted to write it. That and I wanted to write another wlw.
> 
> Warnings: Dildos and exhibitionism.

It was a slow day, Mondays often were. Barely anyone had come into your small shop. You still tried to keep busy, checking and rechecking for wilted flowers but eventually, you gave up and leaned against the countertop and rested your head on your hands, bored. You sighed, you loved being able to do what you wanted but days like these were always disheartening.

You had just about gotten lost in thought when you felt something brush against your clit. You gasped softly but ignored it, changing your position slightly, assuming it was an accident. That's when the brush became a deliberate circular motion.

You covered your mouth to muffle the moan that slipped out, already knowing exactly what or more accurately who was doing this. Heat began to rise to your face as you felt arousal building in your stomach and seeping out as you got wet.

You tried to keep your composter, knowing she wanted you to give in and go into the back of the store. You wouldn't give in to her but then she started rubbing faster and your shoulders slumped.

You'd gotten caught up in the feeling when your eyes snapped back up to big shop window, flushing darker as you realised where you were. You stormed into the backroom, legs starting to shaking a little as the circular motion turned into a finger teasing at your wet hole. You called your girlfriend, already knowing she was responsible.

You put your phone on the table in the backroom and gripped it so you wouldn't be tempted to sate your aching clit. Your panting breaths and the happy-go-lucky ringtone were the only noise in the backroom. She picked up.

"Hello, babe" Your girlfriend purred, smirking at you as she saw how flushed you were. She sat legs spread so you could see the toy she had enchanted to thrust into her. You groaned softly at the sight but tried to pay attention to the small portal she was using to casually pump a finger into you.

"You are insatiable" You moaned, hips rutting into the finger. You glared at her but she just smirked wider, chuckling softly. You weren't really that upset but she knew you were working.

"Mm babe I was so bored and I know you must be too, Mondays are always slow" She reasoned, purring low in her throat. She moaned breathily as the toy sped up inside her. You knew it was a tactic to seduce you into staying but it was working so well. She slid a second finger into you making you gasped and flush deeper. 

"Won't you stay babe? I won't keep you long I promise" she murmured. You shuddered because you believed her. She was so good at making you cum hard and doing it quickly. You put your hand against your mouth to muffle a moan.

"Mm you have to make it quick, I'm still on the clock" you moaned, worked up beyond belief. She smirked at you and groaned softly.

"Mm, good girl" She purred, curling her fingers inside you so she was rubbing against your sweet spot. You gasped and your mouth hung open. You leant against the table and readjusted your phone so she could still see you.

"You sing so beautifully for me baby" she purred, her own pussy visibly squeezing around the toy at your reaction. You were quickly reduced to a mess as a third finger was worked in, drooling at little as you kept your mouth open.

Then the shop bell rang out. You snapped out of your haze, wiping off the saliva and flushing darker at how lost you'd let yourself become. She didn't stop pumping her fingers if anything she sped up.

"I-I need to serve that customer," you tell her, the implication obvious. She hummed and didn't stop, smirking cheekily. You felt yourself throb at the idea.

"Go on then" she replied nonchalantly. You moaned weakly as you realised her intentions but as the bell, at the counter rung, you didn't have a choice.

You took a second to make yourself presentable before walking out, trying not to make it obvious your legs were shaking. You smiled at the man on the other side of the counter.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" You asked, placing your hands onto the counter so they couldn't wander anywhere they shouldn't, even if your clit was aching. He smiled back at you.

"I want a bouquet for my wife, it's our anniversary. I'm not sure what flowers I want, however," He replied, rubbing his hands together. You nodded, trying to ignore the slow burn of pleasure shooting up your spine. You placed a hand over your mouth, trying to disguise a whine as a yawn.

"Well I'd recommend roses, forget-me-nots and peonies" you listed off a few ones you usually used for wedding bouquets but your voice wobbled as the fingers were pulled out of you. You swallowed even before you felt what was probably a thick dildo being thrust into you.

You covered the moan that slipped out with a cough. He smiled apologetically at the man who was completing the choice. You shuddered bodily but rubbed your arms like you are cold.

"Not roses, my wife doesn't like them" he decided, nodding firmly. You nodded, worrying your lip as you racked your brain for something else. The toy inside you was distracting, however, especially when it started pumping in and out faster.

"Mm well hmm you could try tulips or mm dahlia" you suggested, humming intermittently to try and stop any other kind of sexual sounds coming out. It was hard though, the dildo was so thick.

He contemplated the flowers and you gripped the counter tightly as the dildo started to vibrate. You gasped sharply out of pleasure and the man looked at you, eyebrows drawn together in concern.

"You alright?" He asked, chuckling awkwardly. He seemed uncomfortable. You smiled and chuckled too, trying to make him feel more comfortable. You flushed and now it wasn't just arousal. You held your hand up and rubbed your palm.

"Yeah, yeah. I just cut my hand recently and I pressed on it in the wrong way. Dangerous work being a florist" you joked, smiling at him even if your legs were shaking more behind the counter. He nodded, still seeming a bit concerned.

"I think dahlia, tulips and peonies sound good" he decided, nodding firmly. You sighed heavily because you felt so hot and you were close and the sooner he left the sooner you could relieve yourself. You moved over to the computer, hands shaking slightly as you typed.

"I'll make the bouquet and deliver it to your address if you give it to me. It's £15" you smiled, trying to stop yourself panting. The toy inside you started moving and it was so good. You swallowed thickly as slick started running down your thighs.

He nodded and gave you his address. You leaned over the counter, leaning on it so you wouldn't fall over as the vibrations intensified. You smiled as the customer left, desperate to touch yourselves. You're so, so close.

The door closed and you held your breath as you waited a few seconds. You moaned raggedly and stumbled into the back room. You gripped the table with your phone still on and desperately tore off your skirt.

"Mm, babe. Feeling a little hot under the collar? I bet you're so close. I want you to cum, I want you to come with me" your girlfriend moaned, watching you from the call you hadn't ended. You looked at the phone and moaned breathily at the sight she made. 

Her position had changed, riding the toy now and rubbing her clit desperately. Her face was completely red and her tits jiggled with every movement. You grabbed a chair so you could give her a good view as you rubbed your clit. You bit your hand to muffle moan.

"Yesyesyes cum with me, I want you to see cum baby" you begged, gasping raggedly. She cried out, nodding vigorously as she made the toys thrust faster into both of you.

You gasped as you came hard, the vibrating making your whole body feel like it was shaking. You're glad you sat down as your legs felt weak, pleasure coursing through your veins. Your girlfriend cried out too, eyes glassy as she watched you shake apart before doing the same. She squirted all over the toy inside her and panted. She fell back heavily against the sofa.

Slowly the toys stopped moving but you squirmed as you felt overstimulation take over when the vibrations continue. You arched in the chair and whimpered loudly, eyes wide in pleasure.

Your girlfriend caught on quickly, pulling the dildo out of you. She chuckled apologetically and put the toy on a towel. You chuckled too as you panted. You looked at the mess she'd made.

"Get a little too excited there sweetheart?" You chuckled, she was such squirter and you loved it. She flushed but laughed too.

"Mm hearing you serving that customer while I was thrusting that toy into you got me worked up" she confessed, shrugging as she put her on toy on the towel. You flushed and smiled, glancing away for a moment.

"Why am I not surprised?" you asked, even if you enjoyed it too. You chuckled softly and soon your girlfriend followed. She wiped up most of the mess he'd made before properly sinking back into the sofa.

"Mm come home babe, wanna cuddle" She hummed, making grabby hands at you through the phone. She yawned like a kitten and pouted at you.

"Alright, I'll close up early. Not exactly like this place is full of customers today" you promised, smiling contently at her through the phone. She smiled sleepily, satisfied.

"Don't take too long" she murmured, grabbing a blanket for off the sofa and snuggling into it. You sighed contently, she was always adorable after sex.

"I won't I promise. See you soon sweetheart" you promised, waving goodbye to her. You hung up the call and got to packing up.


	7. Male Reader/Male Orc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, we've nearly reached 10,000 hits and we're over 200 kudos. Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it may be a bit before I post another. I'm low on ideas so please send in any requests you have.
> 
> Warning: Dom/sub, bondage, edging and sir kink.

"Mm please sir, I want you. Pleaseplease" your boyfriend begged, carefully of his tusks as he rubbed his face into your hand. You smirked at him from where he was kneeling on the bed, muscular figure straining the ropes. You'd tied his hands behind his back in such a way that his arms were pinned in place. His legs were tied too, calves tied to his muscular thighs. He looked delectable, especially with the head of his thick cock going such a dark green colour.

"I know, boy, I know but you broke the rules didn't you? You touched yourself without permission" you purred, stroking his cheek with your thumb. He whined loudly, hips jerking as his eyes closed for a second.

"I'll be good sir, I promise. Pleasepleaseplease sir, I want you inside me!" He begged, nuzzling into your hand more. He was eyeing your cock so you stroked it languidly. You licked your lips as his cock twitched at the sight.

"Only good boys get my cock, you need to prove you're a good boy" you murmured, kneeling on the bed too. You took the lube and squirted a generous amount onto your palm. You smirked as you wrapped your hand around his cock. He gasped and whined before bucking his hips into your hand.

"If you want to prove you're going to be good you need to tell me when you're going to cum" you purred. You started with long strokes before massaging around the head of his cock. You moved your hand away from his cheek so you could play with his balls.

"I will sir, I'll be good for you sir" he whined, cock leaking onto your hand. He was so aroused and he wanted you inside him but he had the feeling that it wasn't going to be so simple. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as you kept going.

It didn't take long before he was panting and jerking his hips into your hand desperately. You could tell he was close, he was leaking onto your hand, but you wanted him to tell you. 

"Mmm sir, I'm-I'm so close. I wanna cum sir" He warned, one eye opening so he could look at you. You smirked as you squeezed around the base of his cock to stop him coming. He whimpered pathetically and you brought the hand not covered in lube up to his cheek.

"Mm it's alright baby, you're being so good. You need to be good for longer" you murmured, moving your hand to scratch his scalp comfortingly, the shaved hair fluffy against your fingers. He nodded, eyes closing again as he appreciated the scratching. 

You gave him a few more moments before you started stroking again. You wouldn't edge him too long, you wanted to fuck him but it was fun to make him whine.

He was sensitive from nearly cumming and whimpered again. You kept scratching his scalp for comfort and to distract him. He quickly got back into the feeling, eyes glassy when they were open.

It was obvious he was getting close again, thighs shaking as he struggled to keep desperately thrusting into your palm. You lifted his chin so you could force him to look into your eyes.

"Are you forgetting something?" You asked, giving him an opportunity to be good. He whimpered breathily and took your thumb into his mouth, sucking softly like that could convince you to let him cum. 

"Boy" you growled softly, staring him down. You won't take disobedience. He whimpered again and shuddered bodily. He sucked on your thumb one last time before moving it back out of his mouth.

"I'm -ah- mmm so close. Pleaseplease mmm sir! Lemmmme cummm please" he whined, elongating his words. He struggled against his restraints softly, wanting to touch you. His words are needy and made you shiver. You still didn't let him cum, squeezing around the base of his cock again.

"Mm soon boy, you've been so good but you want me to fuck you don't you? We don't want you to cum yet, do we?" You asked rhetorically. You caressed his cheek.

"Yesyes please sir, I want that" he begged, feeling a little better about not cumming. You hummed and smiled at him. 

"Good boy, such a good boy. I'm going to reposition you" you warn as you started untying his legs. You let him flex his legs for a moment, pressing kisses into were the ropes had pressed into his skin. You didn't want to cause any damage. You laid him on his back before you used a spreader bar to keep his legs apart.

He smiled dopily down at you even if he was whining and groaning softly at the feeling. He shivered as he saw the spreader bar, eyes glazing over again as it meant he'd finally get what he wanted. He groaned as his legs were forced open.

"Mmmm yesyesyes thank you, sir, thank you" he whined incoherently. He squirmed in his restraints in anticipation. You smiled at him kneading into his muscular chest, loving the way your ropework emphasises his chest. You rubbed his nipples until they pebbled under the touch. He whimpered pathetically and his hips jerk.

"Mmm please sir, don't tease me" he begged. You smirked at him and took one nipple into your mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He groaned underneath you and you decided to give in to his begging. 

You grabbed the lube bottle again and put more lube onto your fingers. You teased him by rubbing your finger around his rim. He groaned, pressing into your finger. You chuckled softly before pressing the finger into him, slowly. He panted at the feeling and kept trying to press into your finger. 

"Ah, ah, ah don't get greedy boy. You'll take what I give you" you warned, growling. You gripped his hips tightly. He let out a long draw out whine at the order but nodded. You worked him open slowly with one finger until he got too needy and started whining again.

"Mmm please sir, mmm I want more please sir-ah!" He begged, interrupting himself with a moan as you pressed two more fingers into him at the same time, albeit slowly. He squirmed underneath you, head falling back against the bed with a soft thump. He's caught off guard by the sudden stretch but it felt like heaven.

"Yesyesyes, sir! Ahh yes, thank you!" He babbled, thighs shaking from effort as he tried to not move into your fingers. You smirked down at him, cock throbbing between your legs. You curled your fingers inside of him so you were rubbing against his prostate.

"Oh! Sir! Yesyesyes I'm-i'm going to-" he was speaking and cut himself off with a choked moan. It quickly trailed off into a whimper as you pulled out your fingers. His cock was a weeping from being brought to the edge so many times but you still wouldn't let him cum, you wanted him to cum with you.

"It's alright good boy, you want me to fuck you don't you? You've been so good and it's time for your reward" you purred, leaning over so you could talk into his ear. You bit his pointed ear to make him whine as you ground against his thigh. You groaned at the friction, needing it more than you thought. 

"Mm yes, such a good boy for you, mmmm only for you sir! I want it, sir, mm" He begged, swallowing thickly as he feels your cock against his thigh. He squirmed again as he wanted to grab you and pull you closer or wrap his legs around your waist.

"Good boy. You'll get it soon, just be patient." You reassured, grabbing the lube and quickly applying some. You pressed into him slowly even if you knew he could take you. It was to tease him. You bottomed out, moaning directly into his ear. 

"Mm I'm going to let you come this time good boy but you're going to have to cum with me" you ordered, giving him a moment to adjust to you. He was a bigger man than you but you still fit like a glove into him. 

"Thank you, sir! Mmmplease, sir, move. 'm ready!" He begged. You nodded, started to feel the desperation seep in now you were inside him. You thrust slowly at first and he struggled against the spreader.

"Mm patience boy, I'll set the place. You feel so good boy, so good" you purred, eyes slipping closed as you thrust faster and faster anyway. He was moaning raggedly underneath you and babbling incoherently.

You thrust into him until it became more like rutting. You grasped his waist tightly as you felt yourself starting to get close. You groaned and took his cock into your hand, pumping it quickly and rubbed your thumb over the tip.

"Mm I'm getting close, are you?" You asked even if the precum dripping onto your hand was a dead giveaway. He nodded, eyes glassy and mouth hanging open as he let out moans and whines. His hips bucked and he looked at you trying to lead towards you.

"Mm baby I hope you're ready, I'm about to cum" you warned, leaning down and kissing him like he wanted, still careful of his tusks. You lick the seam of his lips and they part willingly. You explore his mouth as your hips snapped into him, the sound of skin on skin echoing in the bedroom.

You broke the kiss to throw your head back and cry out in pleasure. You slammed your hips forward so you were fully seated inside him and came, growling softly. 

He squirmed as you watched you cum, feeling you fill him up and he let out a choked moan. His hips jerked erratically as he was finally allowed to cum, coating your hand in cum. He felt like he was floating away waiting for so long and his whole body shook. 

The room was filled with the sound of panting as you both came down from you highs. You came down first, carefully pulling out of your boyfriend so you wouldn't overstimulate him. You rubbed the cum into your chest so you could clean it up again. You hummed and pressed a kiss to his forehead, not minding the sheen of sweat.

"So good babe, you did so good for me. I'm going to untie you now, that's alright?" You murmured softly, rubbing your thumb over his cheek again. He nodded vaguely, still a little out of it, and opened one eye.

You removed the spreader bar first and he flexed his legs. You helped him sit up and slipped to sit behind so you could support him while you tied the ropes. 

"Thank you, mmm, did you have a good time?" He asked, voice a little horse. You nodded, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. The rope of put to the side with the spreader, you'd put it away properly later, and moved to grab a towel so you could clean both of you. 

"Mm baby come back and cuddle" he whined, grasping his arm and pulled you back onto the bed. He gasped gently as he easily wrapped you up into big arms and curled around you like a cat. You chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I will but I need to clean us up" you reasoned even if you knew he wouldn't budge. Once he snuggled up he wasn't going to let go. He whined and shook his head.

"Shower later, cuddle now" he grumbled, already dragging the quilt over both of you. You chuckled again and smiled at him. You settled into the bed.

"Okay, goodnight baby" you conceded, pressing a kiss to his nose. He smiled at you and nodded.


	8. Trans Male Reader/Mothman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to warn you that semi-feminine words are used for the reader's genitalia. I have had my trans male friend read it and I know everyone isn't the same but he thought there wasn't anything really bad. I should also mention this was a request and they are still open.
> 
> Warnings: feminine words used for genitalia and mild dubcon.

The grass crunched under your feet as you waded through the long grass. It tickled your legs when it danced in the cool breeze. The sky stretched out above you like a dark canvas painted with stars. The moon hung on the canvas and dimly lit the world around you. The small lantern you'd bought swung in your grasp and gave off as soft glow so you could see.

This isn't exactly how you planned to spend your trip to West Virginia but the stories you'd heard of cryptids had gotten to your head and now you were in some field outside Point Pleasant

You don't actually know what you'll do if you find the Mothman, this was a complete impulse trip. A stupid idea honestly but at least it's pretty out here. You really need to stop doi- 

Your thoughts were cut off as you hear the sound of flapping wings, like the biggest fucking bird you've ever seen. Your eyes snapped to the sky, wide as plates. The moon became the backdrop for the silhouette of something but it's too small to light the full wingspan of it.

You supposed you should start figuring out what your plan is.

You don't get a chance to as it swooped down at you. You braced yourself for impact as the creature landed on top of you. He groaned as you fell backwards but surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as you'd expect. The lantern muffled by the grass as it was abandoned so you could cover your face.

He waited for something. Claws or teeth or screeching. Something. But nothing happened.

You uncovered your face slowly, one eyes still squeezed shut. The creature was pinning you to the ground but was transfixed on the lantern. It seemed pacified by it, glowing red eyes locked on it. You studied the cryptid while it seemed harmless. 

It was tall but surprisingly its body was quite thin. It almost looked delicate. Its wings, however, were huge, dragging on the ground like a train on a wedding dress. Surprisingly, It looked fuzzy, even its wings looked soft. It was hard to figure out the details because of how dark it was, the fur was a brownish-grey. Its hands were clawed, not that long but intimidating enough.

Despite everything it seemed intelligent enough, picking up the lantern and exploring it. You supposed you should call it a he.

You swallowed thickly, not understanding why you could feel pounding in your ears. You weren't really scared. Your realised your face was flushed when the breeze cooled your face.

The Mothman seemed to lose interest when the lantern started to flicker and dim. His eyes lingered on you. He tilted his head as he thought. You're not like other people, you're not trying to film him and you don't run. He'd even say you're attractive by standards of human men.

You squirmed slightly under the inspection and flushed deeper. One clawed hand comes brush against your cheek and feel the heat radiating from it. You swallowed and you knew the heat had gone straight down. You could alright feel your folds getting wet.

His wings flapped before closing in tighter around you so he took up all of your field of view. All of your blood must have gone south as you reach out and touch one of his wings. It took you a few seconds to realise how stupid of an idea it was but you don't get the response you thought you would.

The Mothman made this clicking noise almost like a purring cat. It was deeper though and his eyes fluttered closed for a moment. You kept caressing what you could reach of his wings since he seemed to enjoy it. You traced the wing inwards until your hand landed on his chest. 

His let out a loud purred, his tongue slipping out of his mouth. It was long and thin like a piece of stretched out gum. You shuddered as anticipation tingled down your spine. You opened your mouth subconsciously as your eyes become lidded.

You decided what your plan was.

The Mothman tilted his head before as you fixated on his tongue. He let his tongue drop towards your mouth, caressing the inside of your lips. You groaned at the feeling and opened your mouth wider. He took that as consent to explore deeper in your mouth.

He slowly thrust his tongue down your throat and you choked on a muffled moan. You shuddered as the tongue kept thrusting deep into your throat. His tongue tasted like gum too, fruity and sweet. It choked you when it thrust but he was carefully so you could still breath enough. 

Your hands gripped his hips tightly, eyes fluttering closed. His body was pressed tight against yours and you could feel something getting hard against you. You gasped softly and it seemed like your plan was going to work.

You pushed him up slightly and he complied, pulling his tongue out much to your displeasure. He studied you for a moment to see why you stopped him. You smile reassuringly at him before looking down his body.

You swallowed as you noticed something pink starting to poke out of a mound of fur. You stroked it curiously and he purred, throwing his head back. He ground into your touch. 

You fixated on it, it wasn't like a human cock, it slid out of a sheath as you rubbed it more. It was thin but abnormally long. You moaned weakly under your breath at the thought of having it inside you. You squeezed your legs together and realised you were starting to soak through your boxers.

He was studying you like a work of art through half-lidded eyes, following the irregular rise and fall of your chest. He leant in closer and your breath hitched. A clawed hand reached up to the neckline of your hoodie and wondered what he was doing.

That is until you heard a ripping sound and felt the breeze on your chest. You gasped and crossed your arms over your chest. You'd had the surgery but you still weren't used to letting people see your chest. He let out a softer purring sound in what was probably an attempt to calm you. 

He peppered your stomach with sweet kisses, or as close to kisses as he could get, and slowly moved up your body. Your shoulders dropped as the kisses relaxed you. He pressed a kiss to the back of your hand and you let them fall away, by you still looked away. You weren't sure what he'd think of you.

The Mothman tilted his head as he saw the scars on your chest as he wasn't sure what they were. He still pressed a kiss to each of them. You gasped softly as he pressed a kiss to your scars. You smiled as it seemed like he didn't care about them. 

He purred when you smiled, understanding he'd done something good and peppered kisses all over your chest. His wings flapped slightly as he ran his tongue around a nipple. You arched your back as your chest felt over sensitive and you muffled a moan when he nipped carefully on it.

Your hand desperately gripped his fur again and one threaded into your hair as the feeling of him kissing your chest intensified. You groaned as you started throbbing in your pants and soaking through your boxers.

"Mm, want you- want you in me" you groaned, struggling with your fly as your hands shake with anticipation. You managed to undo the zip roughly and shove your trousers down. You weren't always comfortable doing this but you trusted the Mothman now. 

The Mothman watched you as rushed to get out of your clothes and purred deep in his throat. He ground his cock against your folds slowly, wings tightening around you two possessively. He nuzzled into your neck as he ground faster.

You groaned at the feeling of him and tugged on your underwear down. You shuddered at the feeling of flesh against flesh as he ground against your folds. You wrapped your legs around his hips and reached down between his legs to guide his cock towards your wet hole.

"Mmm fuck me" you moaned, squeezing around the tip of his cock. He made a deep clicking sound and threw his head back as he started edging into you. You moaned as you wanted his cock disappearing inside you and shuddered he was fully sheathed inside you. You couldn't even fit it all inside you because it was so long. 

"Oh-oh fuck you're so big!" You moaned, head rolling back against the grass. You bit your lip in anticipation as he pulled out fully, eyes fluttering closed as he thrust back into you hard. He did it again when he got a positive response. He set a slow pace but you didn't mind when he was so deep inside you. 

Your hands hovered above your head for a moment as you tried to figure out where you wanted to put them. It was hard to think when he was fucking you but eventually, you settled on caressing over his wings more. He seemed to enjoy that The deep clicking got more uneven as he pressed his face into your neck again. 

You whined, clawing at his back before flipping the two of you over. It was a bit of a struggle because he was bigger than you but he let himself be repositioned. The slow pace was good but he needed something more.

You licked your lips and started riding him with abandon. His cock could reach even deeper like this and you moaned weakly as he rubbed against your sweet spot. You thighs shook slightly as his cock brushed against it with every bounce.

The Mothman seemed like he was enjoying it too, head thrown back in the grass. He made a growing sound and grabbed your hips so he could tug you down onto him when he thrusts up.

It's not slow anymore, your moans filling the field as his hips snapped into you. At this point, you were just along for the ride, mouth slack in pleasure and hands on his chest to keep yourself upright. Your eyes were half-closed as you fought to watch every second of this.

You could feel yourself getting close, heat pulsing in your stomach and your hole clenching around his cock. It was hard to think when your head felt like it was full of clouds but you had the perseverance of mind to rub yourself to push yourself over the edge.

The Mothman noticed and batted your hand away so he could do it himself. Someone else touching you there made your hips jerk erratically as you were shoved over the edge. You felt like you were floating as he worked you through it.

You panted as you drifted back down for the hemisphere and felt him pulling out of you. One part was glad because you're not sure you could handle the overstimulation but the other mourned the loss of his cock, hole clenching around nothing.

He was jerking himself off to finish, obviously close from the precum dripping from his cock, but it was your turn to knock his hands away. He took his cock in both hands to stimulate off of it and jerked him off.

He covered his eyes with his arm as his hips bucked into your touch. It didn't take long before he tensed underneath you and came, covering your hands in cum. 

You both just sat there for a moment, catching your breath. You close your eyes and listen to the buzzing and humming of the bugs and the ambience of the field. 

Then the cum started to dry on you and you wiped it in the grass. You moved from where you had been straddling the Mothman, legs starting to ache and pulled your jeans back up. You sighed contently and watched as the Mothman's cock slowly deflated and shrunk back into its sheath.

You stood up on shaky legs but he pulled you back down into an embrace. You could stay a little longer.


	9. Male Reader/The Minotaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See? I'm not dead, just a little tired. Just a note but guys please don't ask about when updates are going to come, most of you have been really respectful but you just need to remember there's a person attached to the stories lol. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: mild dubcon and plugs.

You pressed against the stone walls of the maze, the cold seeping through your toga. You peeked around the corner of the maze, heart racing out of your chest. 

If you could get out of the labyrinth you'd win but, of course, you'd have to get past him. You heard the heavy clicking of hooves and you shuddered softly. The silhouette of him pasting an entrance of the maze made you swallow thickly.

Broad shoulders, big horns, strong legs. You held your breath as you waited, listening to his heavy breathing and footsteps fade away. 

As soon as he was gone you sprinted through the doorway and down a corridor. All of the walls were the same grey stone bricks so they didn't give anything away.

You could hear him stomping around the maze but it bounced off every wall and made it impossible to know where exactly he was. Your heart was pounding so much you could hear the blood rushing inside your head. 

You made a sharp turn, bumping into the wall, when you saw it, the light at the end of the corridor. The exit. You smirked rushing towards the exit before stopping abruptly when he, the minotaur, stalked past the entrance. His shadow loomed over you in the doorway.

You sunk down the wall, breath stuck in your throat. You didn't dare make a sound, not wanting to lose when you were so close. He looked right at you and you thought it was all over before he started stomping off. 

You didn't waste a second after he'd disappeared before dashing to the door but your stomach lurched at he pulled you back close to his chest. You gasped loudly before you felt the length of his body pressed against yours. You let out a breathy laugh because you knew what him winning meant.

He ground his hips against you, showing you how hard his long cock was. You wiggled in his grip to rub his cock against your ass as he dragged you deeper back into the maze. You were already half hard from being manhandled and your cock twitched in anticipation.

You swallowed thickly as he lets you down and pressed you against the wall, the cool stone making you realise how hot your cheeks are. You moaned low in your throat as you brace your hands against the wall and spread your legs. 

He huffed softly and his hot breath skated over the back of your neck, making you squirm. You pressed back against his cock, whining loudly. He grunted quietly and practically ripped your toga off to claim his prize. 

You moaned as the cool air hit your ass and he kneaded it. He groaned softly behind you and pulled the wooden plug out of your stretched ass. It'd served its purpose, you were ready for his cock. Your hole clenched around nothing as you whined. You ground back against him again, wanting to be filled up.

He gripped your hips tightly to stop you moving as he pressed the head of his cock to your hole. The flared head of his cock rubbed against your entrance before popping into it and stretching you open more. No toy could ever fully prepare you for his cock. He slowly thrust the length of his cock into you, not wanting to hurt you.

He grunted as he restrained himself from just ploughing into you, thighs tense. He leaned over you so his towering height was lessened and every inch of your skin lit up with the feeling of him pressing against you. His horns hit against the wall with a hollow thud as he laid his head against it. He was panting above you and it made your chest puff out, glad you could affect him so much.

You whined pathetically and squeezed around him, trying to coerce him into thrusting. He groaned and snapped his hips into you, he was happy to give you exactly what you wanted. You wailed in pleasure at the sharp thrust and squeezed around him to make him keep going.

He moaned deep in his throat as he gave into your obvious desires and railed you into the wall. You gasped at the sudden sharp stretch, clawing at the wall for support as every thrust knocks the breath out of you. The punishing pace is effective at wiping your mind of thoughts, just a long string of moans and whines escape you.

Even when you thought it couldn't feel any better, the Minotaur adjusted his hips so every thrusts his thick cock rubbed pass your sweet spot. You wailed in pleasure, saliva dripping from your open mouth as you're so blissed out. It's hard to keep yourself braced on the wall as your arms shake so you let them collapse to your sides. The cold stone pressed into your face. Your neck aches a little from the position but getting railed into the wall is so overwhelming you can't really focus on the pain.

With your mind, so blank your eyes stared unseeingly at the wall and your cock leaked all over the floor. Your cock bounced with every thrust and you'd grasp it if you had the strength but the Minotaur's thrusts made your arms like jelly.

You gasped raggedly as you're brought back to reality when he tugs roughly on your hair so he can pull you back. Your ass was pressed right to his hips and your head was resting against his shoulder but your back was arched in pleasure.

The moans and cries of pleasure echo throughout the maze as the new position allowed him to thrust even deeper. He's taking you apart, a small bump on your stomach every time he thrusts in because of how big he is. He started twitching inside you and you knew what was coming. Or who.

You screamed eyes screwed shut, as he thrusts hard one last time before you felt the thick cum splashing against your walls. Your breath was stolen from you as you cum from the feeling, cock twitching and painting the wall in front of you. It's intense, your hips jerking erratically and your hole squeezing around his cock to milk him. He groaned behind you as you cum on his cock.

Once he's sure you're done cumming he released his grip on your hair, placing his hand on your chest to keep you supported. You hummed, voice rough from all the screaming and moaning, and laid your head on his shoulder. He pet through your hair to calm you down after that, he could feel your heart racing in your chest.

You gasped softly as the Minotaur

pulled his cock out. You whined pathetically at how empty you feel without his cock, your gaping hole clenching around nothing. He grunts softly at the sight of his cum dripping out of you and his cock twitched in interest. He shook his head to resist fucking you again and pushed the plug back into you, keeping all of his cum inside you.

He hummed contently and let yourself relax as he put your toga back on and picked you up. You snuggled closed to your chest as he carried you back into the maze. Maybe you didn't win but losing really wasn't that bad.


	10. Gender Neutral Reader/Spider Monster Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back for now with monster fucking to help everyone through this time. This is inspired by the Resident Evil Remake so it's and little grimier I suppose. I have a request mostly written so enjoy this in the meantime. 
> 
> Warnings: dubcon, no aftercare and throatfucking

For somewhere you'd been warned was highly dangerous it was very...quiet. You haven't seen anything alive or, well, undead. Really you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth but it made you suspicious, anxiety running its nails up your spine. Despite that your head was on a swivel, not wanting to get jumped.

Your footsteps echoed off the walls of the power plant, even if they seemed to pulse like they were breathing. Everything was grimmy and covered in a thin layer of dirt and sometimes like bile. At least nothing was on fire. The thump of your speeding heart almost drowned out the squelch when you stepped on a pile of something.

"Urgh" You groaned, lifting your foot as the slime stretched with it to stay firmly stuck. Your eyes widened at the sight as you tried to yank your foot back to free it. Unfortunately all you managed to do was stumble and nearly fall. You used the wall to catch yourself and you realised too late your hand was stuck, slime seeping between your fingers.

Now this was quite the sticky situation. You sighed deeply, this was fine. You'd been in worse situations. Looking around it didn't seem like whatever had made this bile was here. Good. You carefully pulled your knife out to cut the tendrils of slime keeping you attached to the wall. The slash didn't do much and maybe you shouldn't be surprised that now your knife was caked in slime too.

Your focus was solely on trying to wipe the slime off your knife, so much so you didn't see the giant spider-like creature crawling towards you on the ceiling. That is until A string of bile dropped from the ceiling, still clinging to the creature's mouth, and split over your shoulder.

Common sense escaped you. Time crawled to a stop but still everything seemed to happen so fast. You stumbled away from the monster and your stuck foot tripped you up. The wet thud of your fall echoed off the walls.

You gasped, eyes wide as saucers as you wrestled against the sticky bile. It kept you securely in place as the creature dropped from the ceiling and crawled over you, pointed limbs clicking against the wall. It screeched in your face and lunged at you.

You covered your face a little, the bile making it an uphill battle. However as your arm became too weak to fight against the stretch and swung back to your side you noticed strange behaviour. Or you assume it's weird since you weren't dead. It was clicking and its head moved towards you. The many eyes inspected you before a strange tube like thing emerged from its mouth.

You didn't know what was happening, nose scrunching up a little at the smell of the creature but as it seemed pacified looking around for a way out. The idea of escape faltered as the creature went haywire.

The creature jerked and squirmed as the tube moved towards you. You swallowed thickly as two limbs came to hold your head. Your body and now your head were completely immobile. Being completely at the creature's mercy made your body tingle.

The tube nudged at your closed mouth, pressing against your lips as it asked for entrance. Realistically you shouldn't open your mouth, it's a mutant, but what'll happen if you don't?

Your lips part and the creature thrust in hard immediately. It was a strange sensation, the slimy appended forcing your mouth to open wide. The ache in your jaw was already setting it as you choke on the thickness of it.

This shouldn't be an enjoyable experience by any stretch of the imagination but somehow the feeling of fullness was satisfying. You focused on breathing through your nose but the creature's eyes seemed to glint whenever it heard you choke. There was something about that gilt made you groan.

Obviously the creature liked that, the vibrations of your groaning against the creature's tube making it click low and fast. It started to fuck the tube in and out of your mouth, wet sounds filling the room as it used you for its own pleasure. You can tell it's pleasure as it throws its head back.

Every time the tube pops out of your mouth because of how fast the creature is thrusting the creature clicks unhappy and you whine too. The arosual and the slight choking of the tube is making your head floaty and your jaw lacks. Your eyes are blown wide as you watch the creature.

There's a little discomfort as your arousal formed a tight ball in your stomach, feeling uncomfortable in your clothing as you canted your hips. But there was something about it that pointed out that the creature is using your throat.

It's head reared back with an almost roar like sound as it fully bent over you, blocking your view of anything but it. You can feel the slight bulge in your throat as the tube is thrust all the way in. The creature is thrusting faster now and you don't know what's going to-

You whimpered as the creature pulls out, panting hard and staring with half lidded eyes. You watched the creature before gasping as your face was sprayed with a light coloured goo, the creatures cum spraying over your cheek and tongue. You moaned at the feeling of it, closing an eye as it was coated in cum.  
The creature let out a series of slow clicks as the tube retracted into its mouth. It looked down at you again, moving off your body. It seemed to contemplate you before slashing the bile to free you from your restraints. There was part of you that wondered if the creature would attack you but it seemed uninterested, crawling away up the wall.

You whimpered softly, wishing that the creature would have stayed to help you sate the heat in your groin. You kneel up and press your palm against your arousal, hips jerking erratically. You'll have to deal with that before you go anywhere.


End file.
